Blood Relative
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Daniel, Cameron, and Teal'c venture off to another planet to explore and stumble across something interesting...
1. Meeting Someone New

**A/N: If you have not seen season nine of Stargate SG-1, be warned! There are spoilers to come. **

The temporary three member team of SG-1 stepped through the shining event horizon and onto P5X-429, the next stop on their merry journey.

MALP telemetry had shown a few trees and lots of grass. The Stargate itself seemed to be located in the middle of some old ruins, which was actually rather common. Stumbling out onto the other side, Teal'c went off for recon work, hopefully taking his mind off the trouble on the new Jaffa planet.

In some tall grass several meters from the gate lay a seemingly sleeping girl whose breathing was rather slow, "Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c called to the new team leader.

The rest of the team came up shortly after. Teal'c turned the girl over onto her back and cocked his head, looking around for a moment to see if there were anyone else around that might indicate a camp.

"Hello?" Daniel gently shook her awake.

Groggy, the girl slowly opened her eyes and a look of freight came over her face as she gazed at the team members.

"Hey, are you alright?" Daniel asked, leaning back some so he hoped he didn't seem to pose a threat.

She blinked momentarily, "Je crois que je suis."

Daniel too blinked; it had been a while since he'd used that language. It was French from Earth.

The other men looked confused, so he translated, "She said 'I believe I am'."

Turning back to the girl, he asked, "Are you French? From Earth?"

"French? Je ne sais pas", she shrugged, a puzzled look passing over her face, "Where is…Earth?"

"Do you have family?" Daniel asked, glad that she seemed to speak English, his French wasn't that great; it was almost as bad as his Russian.

She nodded, "Yes, my mother is Sara, host of Osiris."

Daniel blinked once more, Osiris had gotten pregnant? When? And who was this teen's father? Was she too a Harsesis?

"Is your mother nearby?" Teal'c asked the girl, knowing the answer was going to be no, which it was. No one had seen or heard from Sara since she was released from her symbiote by the Tok'ra.

"Ok, do you have a name?" Cameron asked, wanting to move along.

None of them knew who her father was, and they probably weren't expecting this answer, "I am Alexandria Danielle, named after my father, Daniel."

The trio shot each other glances, Cameron was the most confused one, but by the look on Dr. Jackson's face, he knew what that must mean then, "Have you ever met your father?"

"No, but mother told me of him. He is Tau'ri and was dead several times only to come back to the living, by sarcophagus and some unknown method. He has no children and works with a team of strong people, including one Jaffa, the Sho'va. I was born two years ago, and she advanced my age to approximately 16 years of age on my father's planet," she paused for a breath and smiled, "It's funny, I feel like I can tell you people everything."

Her smile disappeared as Daniel collapsed, during her talk, he started looking rather pale. Teal'c, on the other hand, had stuck his nose in the air, clearly not comfortable with the word 'Sho'va', because that referred to him.

Now, however, all eyes had turned to Dr. Jackson, and Mitchell exclaimed, "Not AGAIN!"

He went over to his side and helped Teal'c pick him up. Looking back towards the girl, she was already standing, obviously concerned for this stranger.

"I do not belong here, perhaps I can return with you through the Stargate to your world?" She asked, her gaze never leaving the limp body.

"Yeah, come on", Cameron led the way back towards the 'gate and dialed home.


	2. Home Again, Home Again

**A/N: As you probably have figured, there are MAJOR season nine spoilers within this story, although the entire idea of Daniel having a daughter is my own making, most of the rest of this stuff is from the show, including a bit of information in the last line of this chapter. Please read and review, I love your opinions! **

"Incoming wormhole…it's SG-1, sir", Master Sgt. Walter Harriman told the commander of the base, General Landry.

"Open the iris, Walter", the General told him, watching the team come quickly threw the shining event horizon, "Medical team to the Gateroom!"

SG-1 had come back from their mission after being gone for 30 minutes. They had a teenage girl with them, and Dr. Jackson had passed out once again. But that shouldn't have happened, especially because they weren't gone for near an hour…

However, the fact remained that now they had a newcomer to the base, and Daniel needed medical attention. The med team came in and took Daniel on a gurney. Leaving quickly, they were followed by Cameron and the girl. Teal'c stayed behind to speak with the General.

"What happened? You were only gone for half an hour!" Hank exclaimed, exasperated with what had been going on.

Teal'c lowered his head slightly, wondering for a moment how to phrase his response, "I believe that we have found Dr. Jackson's daughter."

* * *

Once they were in the infirmary, a nurse led Alexandria over to a bed, away from Daniel, whom Cameron followed closely. As Daniel was pulled over to the other side of the infirmary, he began to stir, and he moaned quietly.

"Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" Mitchell asked the archaeologist.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, then looked to either side of his bed, "Where is she?"

"Vala? She's in the Mess, I believe", one of the nurses said, knowing who Daniel was looking for.

A look of confusion spread across both Dr. Jackson's and Colonel Mitchell's faces. If he did not pass out because of his connection with Vala, then why had he?

The nurse seemed to have the answer to that, "It seems you fainted."

"What?" Daniel asked, surprised.

He had never fainted before, and was a bit confused as to why he had, that was until he starting processing what that girl had said to him. He was a father, and that was just a little much for him to handle. On top of that, his daughter was half-goa'uld, and it was for sure that Agent Woolsey would want to inspect her. He couldn't allow that.

Sitting up, his head was still sore from the fall, but he wanted to see her, to be with her and protect her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the nurse scolded.

"To be with my daughter", Daniel replied simply, pushing past the people around him and taking out the IV needle to find her.

* * *

Now SG-1 had gotten back together with General Landry, and the girl was in an isolation room on another floor.

"Sir, we can't let Woolsey or the NID, or the Trust get a hold of her", Daniel was pleading with the general.

He was a naturally protective father, even though he had just found out for sure about being her father an hour ago. He felt sorry for having to have her locked away like an animal or something. But she seemed to understand.

Landry nodded, "I agree with you, but we need to let our own people deal with her then. At least to be sure she does not pose a threat."

"She doesn't!" Daniel yelled, standing up and leaning his hands on the long table before him.

The exclamation startled both Hank and Cameron, but Teal'c seemed unphased. After all these years dealing with Daniel, it was as if he had gotten used to this aspect of his personality.

The question on a few people's minds was _how_ this had happened; which was obvious if you read the reports. But then again, how did Alex become a teenager?

"I respect your opinion, Dr. Jackson, but you alone cannot make that decision", General Landry calmly replied.

"General…at least release her to my custody. I'll take care of her", Daniel simmered down, sitting back in his seat.

Hank nodded, "I'll take your request under advisement. For now, you are all dismissed, but stay on the base, please."

Teal'c nodded as he arose to leave, waiting for Daniel. Cameron had already wondered off, his files in tow.

"I want to protect her. She's my daughter, can't you understand that?" Daniel asked the general quietly before leaving the conference room with Teal'c, who'd make sure to keep Daniel 'under control'.

Hank shook his head slowly as they left and whispered, "But I do understand, because I too am a father.


	3. Memories, I am not Dangerous

_A/N: Goin through the mountains of Arkansas, I got bored and wrote this entire chapter between rest stops. So, please continue to read and review! Thanks for enjoying my story, 'Blood Relative'. _

Special Agent Richard Woolsey walked into the small observation room at the top of the isolation room where Alexandria lay tied to an up righted bed.

"I am Agent Woolsey, and I want you to tell me everything you know, starting with your mother", the balding man leaned back in his chair, scrutinizing the young girl.

She sighed, "I figured you'd come, Richard. Don't worry how I know your name, or your intentions. I have the genetic memories not only of Osiris and Sarah Gardner, but also my father, Daniel Jackson. Where is he, anyways?"

"I'm the one asking questions, here, Miss…" Richard trailed off, not really knowing what to call her.

"Miss Jackson, if you don't mind. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind either. Anyway, my mother, Sarah, or her symbiote, Osiris?" Alex half smiled.

Richard sighed, "Sarah, while she was host to Osiris is a good place to start."

"Ok, but don't call her Sarah. You didn't know her. She'd prefer you to call her Dr. Gardner. Anyway, she tried to kill Daniel a few times, which gives me a headache to remember them trying to kill each other. Umm…she became pregnant while visiting him in his home while he slept to try to get the location of the Lost City of the Ancients from him, which of course he didn't know because of his Ancient memories were dissipating and he could no longer read the language that was on the tablet…", she paused for a breath before continuing, wanting to cooperate with this man, in fear of never being able to explore Earth for herself or hang out with her father.

Richard blinked; she was being extremely cooperative with him, which was unusual for… 'aliens'. He remained silent, waiting for her to continue with the story.

She shrugged, "…and so she developed the fetus in a lab, and advanced its age and knowledge. Anubis, however, would not aide her in the creation of the new life form. So, no, I do not have any of those weird abilities that Earthlings have seen before in the likes of the people from Nirrtti's lab. So basically, I'm more of help than harm because of my insane genetic memories."

"So you were genetically advanced to this age. Why did she do it?" Richard asked, almost thinking he knew one possible answer why.

Again, she did a half grin, "Well, for the reason your thinking, she wanted a new host. But then she stopped the process as it was too stressful on me. I do not know if she had a new plan after that, though."

"And I think you're lying through your teeth, half-breed", Woolsey lost his cool about the whole situation.

Alex too struggled to remain calm. She was on the verge of tears now. She knew this was coming, but somehow deep inside; she just wasn't ready for it to happen.

"I want my father", she said softly, closing her eyes, trying to not allow the waterworks to start flowing.

After talking with numerous other people, Doctor Lam determined her unfit for further questioning, which allowed Alex some rest. However, she refused to rest until she was untied and allowed to be with her father.

Daniel came in with two mugs of coffee, and handed her one, "I figured since you have my memories, we might also share some common tastes."

She smiled, "Thanks, Dad. I just wish this whole process was a lot shorter. I mean, I understand its need and everything, but no one seems to get the point that I've been trying to make. I have these memories, but I am not dangerous."

"If anything, you can help us, I know. Just drink the coffee and try to relax, I'm working on getting you out of here", Daniel smiled as well.

"I know, dad, I know."

Once the mugs were empty, Daniel gave her a kiss on the head and walked off with the empty mugs, to work on a way to get her out.

In the morning, another barrage of questions flooded the room where she sat on the edge of the bed answering every one to the best of her abilities.

"…and what do you remember of you father?" Woolsey was asking, but the question remained unanswered for a few moments.

The expression on Alex's face changed from annoyance to pain. Something was seriously bothering her.

"Answer the question", Richard said a little louder.

The girl on the bed clutched her head and yelled, the pain was too much, "DEAD! DYING! GONE!"

She dropped to the floor as medics started running in and Daniel was called to the room.

Running into the room, Daniel went over to the side of the bed and stroked his little girl's cheek with his thick fingers. He knew that having Woolsey there was never good.

There was a pool of tears on the sheet, but Doctor Lam was able to calm her down with a sedative.

"I felt you dying, like it was me. Over and over again", Alex said shakily, sniffing back further tears.

"I'm right here, and we're both fine", Daniel nodded.

He hadn't given that much thought. That she would be able to remember the many times he died, and the especially painful ones. How awkward that must have felt; how strange that must have been.


	4. Release

_A/N: I know, this is a really short chapter, but these last two chapters are going to be short, because I'd like to finish this story and sort of make a transition into 'Fatherly Problems'. If this confuses anyone, I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading, and please continue to leave your kind reviews. _

Another morning came, and the only way for Alex to tell was the clock on the wall. Soon, Richard would probably be back for more questioning.

Someone did come in, but they introduced themselves as someone completely different, "Hello. I am Major General Landry, and I am in charge of this base."

"Yes, my father mentioned you", Alex sighed, sitting up on the bed.

The door at the side of the room opened, and Teal'c stepped in along with Daniel, but the man upstairs continued talking, "We are going to allow you to leave this room. However, you are restricted to this base. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do", she smiled running over and hugging her father.

Daniel returned the embrace and whispered, "Woolsey's gone."

"I was afraid he'd never leave. Whatever you did, thank you", she kissed him on the cheek.

Turning towards Teal'c, she smiled, "And Teal'c, thank you as well."

"I did not do anything to aid your release", Teal'c arched his right eyebrow.

Shrugging, Alex walked out of the room, flanked by Teal'c and Daniel, "I'm starved, let's grab some food."


	5. A Job

_A/N: Last chapter's the shortest, probably, I know. But this is supposed to be something of a prequel almost for Fatherly Problems. There will be at least three Alex and Jack stories, starting with Blood Relative, then Fatherly Problems, and then another one I'm working on right now. So, please stay tuned, and keep the kind emails going! _

It had been two weeks since she had first been discovered, but Alex still was not allowed off the base. There was a meeting going on in the conference room with SG-1 and General Landry. Alexandria was also there, listening closely to the conversation, which was mostly directed at her, or regarding her position on the base.

"…and so I have come to the conclusion that you should live with Dr. Jackson at his home and receive an education, after all, you are a teenager. If you voluntarily promise to go to school, and return here every weekend to assist us with your knowledge, then you are free to leave the complex this evening with your father", Hank had finished saying.

"Will I be able to go on off world missions?" Alex asked, smiling.

Daniel shook his head, "No, not right away, but perhaps in time, you'll be allowed to. Besides, we don't want something big taking you away from your studies."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Not like I really need a lot of studies, anyway, because I have the genetic memories of you, Osiris, and Sarah, not to mention my own, newly forming memories. I don't think that school will really be much of an issue."

"There are new things you can learn, new experiences to have", Daniel glared at her in a fatherly way.

Alex leaned back in her chair and looked between the people in the room, "Fine, I agree to go to school and return here every weekend."

"Welcome to the team, Alexandria, I'll be seeing you around", Hank smiled before getting up and leaving the room to talk amongst itself.


End file.
